The present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies for controlling electrical systems of a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to systems, components, and methodologies that make more visible to the driver interactive control elements with which the driver is likely to interact.
Electrical systems accessible to drivers and passengers in vehicle cockpits have become increasingly complex. A driver in a modern vehicle cockpit may be able to control numerous electrical systems, including electrical systems for climate control, for controlling windows, for obtaining information and entertainment (i.e., “infotainment”), for navigation, and for mobile communication, to name a few. These electrical systems provide useful features for drivers and passengers and make the driving experience more enjoyable and efficient.